winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScarlethX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roxy708 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Umm..thanks. Who r u? AnimeQueen97~Phantomhive Invasion! 21:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Feather has past shoulder length brown hair... hrm... You can choose the outfits :) Feel free to do anything with Feather :)Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 18:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) oh thanks :) Good job :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 20:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I am fine! I missed u! Anyways How r u? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 07:53, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Long time so talks! I am fine wat about u? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 11:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I am not sure, what I should say this time, Why have you used my names Ariana (I am leaving that out) but, Alana? seriously? that name was what I made up in Fanon Fairies Wiki! Apologize or create a fight I don't care, you've ruined my trust and our friendship. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Good. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Poor you! and poor me! I have school as well. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm well thanks. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Emerald. I'm good thanks, how about you? The club name is Indira :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Good luck with that :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) It's 9:30 am. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Bella or Brittney, I don't mind :) Aww, thank you :) and sure you can :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome =) Btw, I'm also a Radio Rebel fan =) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I really love it :) It has a great message and must be one of the best Disney movies of all tme. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Night Emerald! Okie :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Emerald :x! Oh, I use Genius EasyPen i405X 4 x 5.5 Graphic Tablet and Paint Tool SAI. Oh my, thank you so, so much, dear! It is very sweet of you. I never expected that someone will nominate my art :3! Thank you, again ^v^! <3 It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Aww, thank you so much :3! ^v^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm good. U? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 23:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm well thanks. It's very cute :) I love her eyes. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) It's coming along slowly... but it's better than making no progress at all. How is your Angelian Chronicles coming along? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello ScarlethX, it doesn't matter if it was your sister or not, you DO NOT recolor another person's oc. I've seen a lot of people recoloring over other pictures and it is irritating. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey, ScarlethX! How are you? Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Are you a Girly Girl? Hey, I'm CuteDaisy! Just asking...but are you a GG (Girly Girl?) because you seem like a girly girl. CuteDaisy (talk) 10:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) CuteDaisy XOXO